Moonbeams
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: For many years, a strange figure has appeared to two young teenagers and only them. As this occurrence reaches the sixth year, they are suddenly transported to the world of Equestria with little clue as to why! Separated by the moon's light, can these two reunite as they discover the true magic of friendship?
1. The Mare in the Moon (Ch1)

"Haha yeah!"

I threw my fist in the air as I jumped into the air with my skateboard. My blue helmet was strapped to my head with blonde hair peaking out. Shoulder pads clung to my arms that poked out through a gold t-shirt, with knee pads gripping the blue jeans that hugged my legs. The headphones by my ears blasted the City Escape theme from Sonic Adventure 2.

Houses, trees, and people zipped by from my point of view as I glided along the road on my skateboard. It was a bright and sunny day and the blue sky was practically singing to the green foliage on the earth below.

This summer had been great so far. It was a typical summer filled with goofing off and the annual problem of finding a good way to spend it. Most of my summer was filled with honing my skateboarding skills, learning all kinds of new tricks.

Down the road there was a teenage boy in his garage lounge, with a big tv in front of some bean bag chairs. He had short messy brown hair with bangs parted to the sides of his face. He had a light gray t-shirt on with a video game controller printed on the front of the shirt. In his hands he held a pair of Nintendo Switch joycons that were reacting to a game on the screen.

I slowed down my skateboard as I rolled into his driveway.

"Hey, Jake!" I waved with a smile.

He paused the game and glanced over.

"Hey Zoey. Did you have a good ride?"

I walked over to one of the open bean bag chairs beside him.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of riding. Everything zips by so fast, I love it!" I beamed as I took off my helmet and pads.

"Awesome. Well, do you want to race against me in Mariokart? It's always more fun with more players" He held up a pro controller that was sitting near him.

"Sure, even though you almost always beat me." My brow curled as I smiled.

I took the controller as he selected the multiplayer option on the screen. He started to select his character, as did I.

"So, did you see the moon again last night?" My smile faded as I glanced over at him.

"Yeah...the strange figure right?"

Jake looked back at the screen as he selected his vehicle.

"I got another picture of it. It's so strange we've seen it for about five years now. No one else can see it, no matter who I show the picture to." I shook my head as I frowned in thought.

He leaned his arms on his knees as we selected a course. He then turned his head to look at me, his his smile faded as well.

"Maybe we could try to find a pattern tonight? There has to be some reason why that horse shows up now and then."

"Yeah, I could use the help. There has to be some pattern with the moon cycles. I've taken a picture every night."

Every night for the past five years there had been some strange figure appearing on the face of the moon. It was the same shape that would come unpredictably, with no clues on what that symbol meant. Strangely enough, only Jake and I could see it. No matter who we showed the pictures to, nobody else saw what we saw, yet the figure was still there.

For most of the afternoon we just played his video game. To us it was just a typical summer day, but little did I know that things were going to change drastically.

* * *

Later that night, I invited Jake over to my house so we could study the pictures I had taken of the horse in the moon. He didn't have long to go, as we were next door neighbors.

"Okay, so what I've done is I put the pictures into these binders, with five of them for each of the years."

I gave a couple of the colored binders to Jake. By his face I could tell he was both amazed and perhaps a bit worried at my obsession of this.

"You're really serious about figuring this out...you took pictures every single day?"

I opened the folder from the first year and began to inspect the pictures.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd? That only we've been able to see it this long."

"Well I mean, what if it's just...well what if it...I mean, it is a bit odd, but what if it's just us seeing things that aren't really there?" He stuttered nervously.

"You mean seeing things as in we have photographic evidence?" My eyelids lowered as I raised an eyebrow to hold up one of the folders with the horse in the moon.

He just shrugged as he opened one of the binders I gave him.

"So how many pictures are in these? You took a lot of pictures..."

"Well that would be the third year, so three hundred sixty five."

"Wow..."

The two of us studied the pictures for about an hour, finally getting through most of the pictures. I leaned partially against my skateboard, pushing it back and forth with my hand.

"I might have an idea about this pattern..." Jake said while writing down a mark on a separate sheet of paper.

"Really? Already?" Excitedly I crawled over to look at his paper.

"Yeah. Look at these marks. I put a dot for each night the horse appeared, and a dash for each night it didn't. Does this look like anything to you?"

I took the piece of paper and studied the marks.

"They just look like dots and dashes to me." I shrugged.

"They're not just marks though, I think in a way it's Morse code!"

Jake got out the laptop from his backpack and searched up a code translation website.

"See, now this is what I found for the first year. If we type this in..."

Jake's fingers danced across the keyboard as he pressed down each mark. As he hit enter, big bold letters appeared below the text box.

 **"Greetings mare and colt. It is my greatest wish that you receive this message."**

"Wait, that's the end of the first year? Keep typing in other years!" My eyes sparkled in awe.

"Alright, let me just..."

Jake entered the codes he found from the other years.

 **"we realize that this will most likely be a great change for you. On the sixth year of receiving this message, your quest shall begin."**

"What the heck does that mean?!" I looked over at Jake with worry.

"I don't know..."

Soon, we both look up at the window to see that it was pitch black outside.

"Hey, we didn't check the moon yet!" Jake got up and ran to the window.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and turned on the camera before I raced to the window as well.

Both of us looked up at the moon shining bright in the sky. Except, unlike the other nights where it stayed white with a figure of the horse, tonight the horse appeared again in a golden moon.

"That's...that's not like anything we've seen before!" Jake's mouth hung open.

I held up my phone and took a picture. On the screen, a golden aura began to swirl around the moon.

"That's weird...is my phone screen acting up all of a sudden?" I tapped the screen.

"Um, Zoey?"

I lowered my phone as Jake pointed up at the moon. The swirls weren't just on my screen, it was really happening!

"W-What is happening?"

Suddenly, it was as if the room was starting to rush around like a hurricane. Winds picked up from inside the room. The winds began to blow my skateboard away.

In a hurry I ran for my skateboard to secure it, along with my backpack to not worry about it's fate.

Our hair and clothes were being swayed by the wind as well.

Jake went to grab his backpack as well out of haste.

Suddenly, the golden glow from the moon shone down on us and surrounded each of us in a glow as well!

"Jake, what is happening?!" Tears began to well up in my eyes out of fear.

"How should I know?!"

The glows shone brighter and brighter as the world around began to fade away from sight.

"Jake? JAKE?!" I called out.

"Zoey...ZO-..." His voice faded out as the glow got stronger.

Now I was surrounded by the glow, nothing from my room was visible anymore.

I could feel myself getting dizzy all of a sudden. My eyelids grew heavy as they were forced shut.

 _"This might hurt at first..."_ An authoritative woman's voice spoke.

In that moment, it felt like I was suddenly poked with spears in my joints. My body began to tingle as my arms were forced to release my backpack and skateboard. I could feel my body begin to shift and change, most notably my spine felt like it was being readjusted. My arms and legs began to change as well as I began to lose feeling of my fingers and toes. My head changed too as I could feel my ears shifting to the top of my head and becoming more pointed.

I couldn't see what was happening exactly since my eyes were forced shut. The pain of the changes began to wear out my mind in this state.

A grunt escaped my mouth one last time at the pain before I fell unconscious.


	2. Far from Home (Ch2)

**Zoey POV**

 _"...ke...up...wake up little pony..."_ A voice seemed to echo in my head, though somehow it was a voice I hadn't heard before.

A soft cool breeze blew through the foliage around, making the trees and plants dance in the gust. Small birds chirped as they flew around the trees. A small river flowed somewhere in the near distance.

My entire body ached from the entire event.

Wait...trees? A river? Aching? So the whole event last night, or however long ago it was, actually happened?

Slowly I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but it soon began to clear. I appeared to be in a forest of some kind. It was kind of dark, with sunlight peaking through the trees.

"Where...am I?" I tiredly looked around.

I sat up and raised my hand to my aching forehead. But something was off. _My hands were now hooves_ _!_

"What the?!"

I looked down at my new hooves. That would explain why I suddenly lost feeling of my fingers and toes. Giving a quick look at my new form, I was not a regular horse either. There were small golden hairs all over my body that acted as fur. Meanwhile I had long messy blue hair that had light yellow highlights, with bangs that hung down slightly in front of my eyes. The same went for a new tail that had sprouted from my butt. Speaking of which, now on the sides of my butt there were little tattoos of a sideways blue lightning bolt and two red wheels underneath it.

"No...nonono..." My voice became shaky as my eyes widened.

This is just great. I've somehow been ditched all alone in a dark forest and worst of all I've somehow been turned into a horse? A strangely colored horse?

"This can't be happening...THISAN'TBEHAPPENING!"

In a panic, my front half jumped and landed lower onto the ground. It was then that I noticed a single golden feather float in front of my face and land on my new muzzle. A quick look behind me revealed that now I had two wings that now stood upright.

"I...have wings? So great...now I'm even more of a freak show. A multi-colored horse with wings." I folded my arms, or hooves, in frustration.

My eyes widened again as I quickly looked around. To my surprise, my skateboard and backpack were lying on the ground beside me.

"This is here too?"

I attempted to stand on my new legs. I was a bit shaky but managed to walk over to my backpack. Surprisingly, my backpack still fit onto my shoulders...do horses even have shoulders?

Another quick look around confirmed that I was alone. My ears drooped at the sudden realization.

"Jake..."

Before I could lower myself into deeper sorrow, a snap of a twig caught my attention. My ears perked up as I searched for the sound's origin.

"W-Who's there?"

Just then, I saw a glowing pair of green eyes peaking out from a nearby bush. A low growl followed before it pounced out of the bushes, revealing a wolf made of wood!

"W-What the heck?!"

My wings raised in reaction to panic. In haste, I turned and began to ran.

The wooden wolf behind me started to run after me, it's growls getting more vicious.

"Someone help!"

The wolf kept getting closer and closer, bearing its teeth.

 _"Okay, Zoey, think. What do most animals do in these situations?"_

I noticed the number of trees around as the wolf chased me. As soon as I passed another tree, I made a sharp turn to the right. The wolf didn't appear to be very smart as it rammed into the tree.

I couldn't celebrate for long though as the wolf shook off the pain and continued to chase.

"What do I do, what do I do?! I have to get rid of this wolf somehow!"

I made another sharp turn and let the wolf hit the trunk. As soon as I did, I noticed a small clearing with a large tree that was made into a house.

In front of the door to this house, there was a zebra with golden chains around her neck and front hoof, as well as a gold earring.

The zebra quickly noticed the wolf that was nearly on my tail.

"Quickly come inside! Let me provide a place for you to hide!"

I didn't have much time to even consider the option before I ran inside the house. The zebra stood at the door and quickly slammed it once I had run inside, letting the wolf ram into the closed door. The wolf growled once more before it wandered off.

Inside the house there was a large cauldron sitting on hot coals. There were many masks hung on the wall and some on the ceiling, while the shelves were filled with bottles.

"Whew...thank you so much...I couldn't lose that thing..." I breathed heavily.

"It was no trouble at all. Now what is your name that I may call?" The zebra seemed to speak in rhymes.

"My...name...? Zoey."

"Zoey is such an interesting name. Though it does not sound like other ponies, not at all the same."

My ears perked down as my eyebrows curled.

"Not like other ponies? What other names have you heard?"

"Well my name is Zecora, as far as names go. Other names I've heard are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow."

My eyes widened at those names. Suddenly the bright colors made sense. I somehow was transported to the world of the children's show _My Little Pony_.

"No...nonono"

 _"This can't be happening...but now what? My real name won't work here..."_

"What is wrong, my little pony? Perhaps your troubles need to be set free."

The zebra had a concerned look on her face. I had to quickly collect myself.

 _"Let's see...I like to skateboard, so maybe that will help me? Skateboarders shred...and I have a lightning bolt on my butt, so storm?"_

"Er, I'm sorry. I'm still a bit worked up and confused from being chased by that wolf...I'm actually called Storm, Shred Storm."

I quickly masked my face with a smile.

Zecora didn't seem to buy it as she frowned at me.

"As for your name I don't buy, for I can see right through your lie."

"Uh..."

My ears drooped and my wings folded as I frowned.

"Something about your mannerisms tell me you're not from here. If it is a long story, I would be happy to hear."

"How did you know...?" I stuttered.

"Well let us see, your wings do not fly, and your walk is not neat. You are also very lacking in the ways ponies speak."

I looked down and kicked my front hoof along the ground.

"Well...yeah. I'm not from here. I just woke up like this in the middle of the woods. It might be hard to believe, but I'm not from this world." I hesitated in my speech.

Zecora was silent as she went to the cauldron. She took a stick and stirred whatever was brewing.

"Your tale is actually not hard to perceive. I work with magic, so it is not hard to believe."

"Wait, magic? There's magic in this world?"

Zecora simply nodded as she cast some pigments into the brew, releasing a rising cloud of green smoke into the air.

"Wow...everyone back where I come from just uses science to progress." I stared at the smoke in awe.

"As for your home, I have no experience with other worlds on my own. I can however inform you of this world's customs, this world's systems. As for your flying, I am no assistance there. You will need to receive help from elsewhere."

I nodded quietly as I sat down and crossed my front hooves.

"Very well. Your reference to everyone not an equine will need to be redefined. To refer to everypony would be quite kind."

"So, basically instead of 'everyone' I say 'everypony'?"

Zecora nodded with a smile.

"So I was wondering...can you tell me where I am?"

"We are in the middle of forest of Everfree, just outside of Ponyville you see."

"Ponyville...that name sounds oddly familiar..." I whispered to myself.

Zecora continued to stir the pot and throw pigments in. I was almost curious about what she was brewing, but not enough to stop my questioning of this world.

"So this Ponyville...is it very populated? Would any...pony know how to help me?"

Zecora poured some of the brew into a small jar.

"It is very populated yes indeed. However as far as magic, there is only one other than me."

"There is another pony that knows about magic?"

Zecora walked over to one of the shelves to place her filled jar.

"Perhaps she could, and perhaps she might not. As for your identity, it is up to you to decide whether you are truthful or hide a lot."

One of my ears perked down slightly as the other raised to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"While I am familiar with magic, most citizens shy from what is strange. For the sake of your identity, it is up to you to decide if it is you who will change."

My ears drooped as I pondered. As my wings tried to stand, I felt an ache jolt in my muscle.

"Argh...these aches are killing me..."

"I would imagine after the fall. Let's be thankful that was all."

"Wait, I fell?"

That would explain some of the aches I had, although maybe some of that was from my transformation.

"From a great height, from not very far. In that distance I could not find you to see how you are."

I had to wonder why this zebra spoke in rhymes. It made it a bit tricky to understand at first.

"Now would you care for some help getting to Ponyville? To get through these woods takes some skill."

My ears perked up as I slightly smiled.

"That would be great, actually."

The zebra smiled as well.

"We'd best be on our way while there is still light in the day."

I looked out the window to see that the sky was turning orange, a sign the sun was going down.

"Yeah...let's get going."

* * *

The sky was turning pink by the time we exited the woods. Just outside the line of trees there was a small village, the most notable attraction was the giant castle made of crystal.

"The pony we seek may also provide shelter. Compared to my place, for you it is better."

"That would be great...I don't have any other places to go tonight..."

Zecora simply smiled as she led the way.

The town was actually pretty nice looking. There were plenty of cottages, a boutique, a cake shop, and in the distance I could see a market place. Quite a little town if I had to say so myself. Since it was getting late, though, there weren't many ponies out.

To my surprise, Zecora walked up to the giant castle across town.

"W-Woah..." I stared in awe as it sparkled in the fading light.

Zecora just walked into the front door.

 _"Wait, she can just do that with whoever lives in here? This place looks like it was meant for royalty!"_

"Do not be shy, I can assure you this will be alright." She waved for me to follow her.

I stayed silent as I carefully walked up the stairs and followed her inside.

Even the walls inside the castle were made of some kind of purple crystal. The long hallways had maroon carpets that lead the path through the middle.

Suddenly the giant door down the main path creaked open. I couldn't believe my eyes when a little purple dragon with green spikes poked his head through to investigate the front door.

"Oh, hey Zecora!" He smiled friendly as he ran to greet her.

"Greetings my little dragon friend. How have you been?" She smiled at him.

"Things have been going great. I was just helping Twilight and Starlight work on some spells."

The little purple dragon then leaned over and saw me.

"Who's this?" He smiled.

"O-Oh...I'm Storm, Shred Storm."

My ears perked down as I nervously smiled. Considering Zecora's reaction earlier, I decided it would be best to keep up an act for now. If she reacted weirdly to just my real name alone, who knows how other ponies would react?

Zecora seemed to slightly wince at my decision of hiding my name, but respectfully went along with it.

My ears drooped as my front hoof scuffed the ground.

"This is Shred Storm who has fallen today. She is quite lost and needs a place to stay."

The dragon's smile quickly wiped off his face as his eyes widened.

"You fell from the sky?! Are you okay?!"

"Well, I'm aching a bit and almost got hurt by a wolf..."

"A timberwolf? And you managed to escape?! Thank Celestia you're not hurt worse than now..."

 _"Who is this Celestia he's talking about?"_ I wondered.

"Hehe yeah..." I quickly fell silent.

The dragon tried to give a friendly smile despite my worry.

"Well my name's Spike. I'm sure Twilight wouldn't have any problem with you staying with us."

"You're sure it's alright?"

"Sure I'm sure! Well, let me just check in with Twilight real quick. I'll be right back!"

The little dragon hurried off into the next room, closing the door behind him.

Zecora then looked at me a bit concerned.

"I see your decision has been made. I just wonder how long you will keep up this charade."

My ears drooped again with a frown. I quickly tried to force a smile, but she did have a point. Finding my way home might be difficult at first, or finding Jake, but can I really trust that these ponies would believe my real story?

It wasn't long before Spike poked his head out of the large door.

"Come on in, Storm!" He waved for me to follow.

Zecora turned to me with a small smile.

"With that, I must be on my way. I hope that you will have luck during your stay."

"Thank you so much for your help, Zecora. I really appreciate it." I smiled back.

"It was no trouble at all. If you find you want to talk about this, feel free to give me a call."

"I definitely will, thank you."

With that, Zecora turned to the door and left.

I then turned to the little dragon and quickly trotted over to him.

Spike simply smiled as he led the way into the room.

As I entered through the door, the room I had just entered was huge. In the center of the round room there was a circle of six large chairs, and a smaller chair, surrounding a large blue crystal table.

Sitting on two of the chairs were two ponies. One of them was a pink unicorn that had a curled purple mane and tail with a green streak through them. The other pony was a purple unicorn with wings who had a neatly brushed indigo mane an tail that had a pink streak running through. The two ponies attention was quickly turned to me.

I nervously chuckled as I followed Spike into the large area of the room.

"Twilight, Rarity, this is Shred Storm. She's the pony that Zecora asked if she could stay with us tonight."

The purple unicorn with wings smiled as her wings stood up.

"Welcome, Shred Storm. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"And I'm Starlight Glimmer." The other unicorn waved.

"Nice to meet you, although just 'Storm' will do."

"Well then, Storm, is it true that you fell from the sky? Into the Everfree Forest?" A worried frown formed on Twilight's face.

My ears perked down nervously.

"Yeah, though I was unconscious for it. I'm aching really bad as well..."

"It's a relief that you're not hurt worse than that, at least from what it appears." Starlight said.

Spike walked over to the little throne next to Twilight's and sat down.

Twilight then turned to me as she leaned her hooves on the table and smiled.

"So Storm, please sit and tell us about yourself. Where are you from? Were you coming to Ponyville originally before you fell in the Everfree forest?"

Nervously I took off my backpack and sat on one of the nearby thrones, one that had a rainbow lightning bolt that struck from a cloud.

"O-Oh, well I...I'm not really from anywhere per se. I just travel around since I don't really have a place to call home."

It wasn't completely a lie either. I really didn't have a place in this world to call home.

"Wait, so you don't even have family to support you?"

My ears drooped with a frown.

"W-Well...no. None to speak of."

 _"That's right...my entire family is back home, the only familiar one that might be here is Jake..."_

Seeming to search around for a different subject, Twilight noticed the skateboard attached to my backpack.

"So you like to ride around on that board?" She pointed to it.

My ears perked up as I smiled.

"Yeah actually, I love skateboarding."

"Is that how you got your cutie mark?"

She pointed to the blue lightning bolt with wheels on my butt.

I then remembered the mark on my flank that had a symbol resembling a skateboard. If I recalled correctly, that the symbols represent talents? I guess it makes sense.

"Yeah, my talent is skateboarding. My wings definitely help."

"So you mentioned that you travel a lot, how was it that you came to Ponyville then?"

Man this pony sure likes to ask a lot of questions.

"Well...thing is I was trying to solve a mystery with a friend of mine. I think we made some kind of breakthrough, but I fell unconscious after that and somehow ended up falling from the sky above Everfree." I frowned.

The room was silent for a minute as my ears drooped with worry.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot...Well, Storm, we would be more than happy to let you stay here until you can get back on your hooves." Twilight gave a hopeful smile.

My wings stood up in excitement.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all. There should be a spare bedroom across from where Starlight's room is. You can take that one."

"Wow, thank you so much. It really means a lot." I smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. Starlight, could you please show Storm the bedroom? The one where Sludge stayed?"

Starlight hopped off from her chair with a smile.

"Sure thing. Follow me, Storm!"

Starlight waved for me to follow.

"Thank you all so much." I grinned before following Starlight.

"Hope you have a good night, Storm. It was nice to meet you!" Twilight smiled with a wave, as did Spike.

I picked up my backpack and waved goodnight as I followed Starlight through another door.

* * *

Starlight led me up to one of the higher levels of the castle as we wandered the halls. I have to admit I'm surprised she can navigate the place, every hall looks the same!

"Hopefully the room Sludge stayed in is in good condition. I can't remember if anyone cleaned up after his mess..." Starlight worried but kept walking.

"Oh It doesn't matter to me, as long as there's a room to stay in I'll be happy." I smiled at her.

"Still, some nice hospitality would be best." She mentally shrugged.

Finally we reached a room on the left of the hallway, the door was a dark shade of purple, though barely noticeable from other doors.

"Here we are, this is where you'll stay, Storm."

Starlight's horn glowed a teal color, in cue the door handle did as well as she pushed it open.

 _"Did she just...use telekinesis? Did I just witness magic?!"_

I tried to contain my excitement, but I couldn't keep my jaw from hanging open.

Starlight waved for me to follow.

I closed my mouth and followed inside.

The room itself was kind of cute. The bed was round and wooden, except for the back part of it which had a crystal tree decoration curving above the main part of the bed. On the left side of the room there was a bookcase in the shape of an elm leaf, with a crystal outline with a pink diamond on top. the shelves had a few books, a globe, and a picture frame. Next to the shelves there was a bin of building blocks. To the right of the bed there was a small coffee table with drawers. Outlining the two windows on the sides of the bed, there were purple curtains, as well as the gap behind the bed and the corners of the room.

"Wow..." My eyes widened with awe.

"It's not much, but I hope you can make yourself comfortable." Starlight smiled as she turned to me.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!"

I then noticed my wings started to flutter a bit with excitement, but not enough to let me fly.

Starlight trotted over to the door.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Please make yourself at home. My room's across the hall if you need me."

"Thank you Starlight" I smiled before she closed the door behind her.

My ears then drooped as I placed my stuff beside the bed. I walked over to the window and looked out.

There was a great view from here, although hard to see as it got dark. I could notice a school or something surrounded by a moat, not too far from the castle, just by a small mountain.

"Hmm..."

The weight of this situation really began to sink in. I'm alone in a new world, in a new form that I don't know how to fully control. Worst of all, I have to keep up this charade with a new name in case other ponies wouldn't believe me. I really wish I knew where Jake was. Maybe things would be different if I had someone to help me get through this...

It was just then that I felt a folded piece of paper hit my head all of a sudden! I turned around but there was no one in sight. I turned my attention to the paper and carefully tried to open it with my hooves.

The note read, _"Hello, my little mare, I trust that this note will find you well. It is my wish to assure you that your friend is in this world too. Things may be difficult at first, before long you will be reunited. But not before you both learn your place in this world. In time I will help you reveal clues to help guide you. With greatest wishes, ~Luna"_

I sat silent for a minute as I tried to process the note. Jake was indeed somewhere in this world, and somehow whoever 'Luna' is knows about us. What does she mean about learning our place?

A long yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched. It has been a crazy first day in this new world, and no doubt my confusion will only continue.

I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I had to admit it was a comfortable bed. Sleeping in a bed might just be the only thing familiar in this world so far.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the night sky one last time.

 _"Please be well, Jake. I hope that someday I can find you soon._

 _I just realized...I'm not even home. Do my parents even realize that I'm missing? I hope they don't worry about me too much...As far as I know there's nothing we can do right now._

 _Goodnight everyone...I hope to see you all again someday...somewhere..."_


	3. Friends to Treasure and a Yacker (Ch3)

***Author's note***

 **"If she knows about the show, how does she not know who Luna is? These inconsistencies are driving me nuts!"**

 **I just wish to clarify this concern, Storm knows about the show from hearing various things on the internet. Basically a few memes and merchandise is where she's heard the names. Despite knowing the names of these three ponies, she is not educated on the show and its world. I hope that clarifies things. :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Storm POV**

My eyes opened to the crystal ceiling above my head. The sun's light shone through the large windows. It was a still quiet morning as the sun was still rising.

"I guess it really wasn't a dream..." I yawned as I forced myself out of bed.

As I climbed out of bed, I turned my attention to the wings on my back that now stood upright. So far their movement has been based on instinct it seems. Having wings could be pretty cool, if only I knew how to use them. They seem attached to my shoulder blades, so maybe if I could just try to manipulate the muscle...

With some experimentation, the wings started to flap slowly.

"Now let's try these things out..."

I tried to flap my wings harder, letting them cup the air. With a few flaps, I was starting to hover in the air!

A large smile grew on my face and I laughed with joy as I twirled in the air. In all this craziness, I never thought I'd ever be able to fly.

It seemed leaning in a certain direction would make me go there. If I leaned forward, I would go forward. If I leaned backward, which kind of made me scared that I would fall, made me go backwards. Of course, flying at my current skill might give away the fact I wasn't a pegasus to begin with. I was completely shaky as I tried to fly through the air.

I kept flying higher until I touched the ceiling of the smile on my face quickly faded though as I was faced with a problem.

"Uh...how do I get down?"

I tried slowing the flapping, but the sudden aid of the air dropped me towards the ground, crashing me into the bed below.

"Argh...I guess I'll have to work on that..." I groaned.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The handle glowed with a magenta aura this time as the door swung open. The pony behind the door was none other than Twilight.

"Oh, good to see you're up! How did you sleep last night?"

In a startle, I quickly sat up to face Twilight.

"Oh hey, Twilight. I slept okay. This bed is pretty comfortable." I forced a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Twilight walked closer, "So did you have any plans for today? It is your first time in Ponyville afteralll."

"Well, not exactly..." I shrugged nervously.

"I was wondering if you would like a tour of Ponyville. I would be more than happy to show you around."

"Really? That would be great!" I smiled as I hopped off the bed.

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet some of my friends and see all the awesome places."

I quickly put on my backpack and skateboard. Even if they might be safe in the castle, I wanted to stick to what was most familiar to me.

"It should be safe out there right? Nothing will attack me?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"No...why would something attack you?"

"Well, it's just that when I fell yesterday I got attacked by a wooden wolf, luckily I escaped."

Her eyes widened as her wings suddenly stood.

"You escaped from a timberwolf?! That explains why you've been kind of jumpy since you arrived. Well I can assure you that nothing will attack you in the center of town.

I simply shrugged before pushing away the blue bangs that hung down in front of my face.

"Well, come on! I'm taking you to the bakery first. They make the best cakes!"

* * *

Twilight led me out of the castle and through town. The first stop was in the bakery in the middle of town.

The building reminded me of a gingerbread house, at least the roof looked like it actually was made of gingerbread. The outline of the roof was white, like frosting, same for the outline of a tower in the middle of the roof that looked like a giant cupcake with pink frosting, with another smaller cupcake on top of it. The weather vane was a pony holding a giant candy cane, with the other corner of the roof acting as the home to a bird nest. Up the two purple steps there was a giant pink door that Twilight approached.

"Storm, this is Sugarcube Corner. One of my best friends works in here."

She used her magic to open the door. As we walked in, there was a larger blue mare with a curled pink mane and tail that had three pink cupcakes for her cutie mark. She was serving an order to another pony at the counter. The gray pegasus with a blonde mane took her order and left. I couldn't help but look again as the mare's eyes were crossed.

"Why hello, Twilight! I haven't seen you here in quite a while!" The blue earth pony excitedly greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Cake. Is Pinkie Pie here?"

The blue mare continued to work, carefully placing some cupcakes into a box behind the counter.

"Oh, you just missed her. She went over to pick up some things from the market. I'd be happy to let her know you stopped by though!"

Mrs. Cake then leaned to look past Twilight at me.

"Who is this with you?" She smiled friendly.

Twilight facepalmed with a smile...or should I say facehoof?

"Oh, where are my manners. Mrs. Cake, this is Shred Storm. Storm, this is Mrs. Cake. She and her husband are the owners of this shop."

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you, Storm!" Mrs. Cake smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I replied politely.

"I don't believe I've seen you in town before. Are you new?"

I nodded my head with a smile.

"Actually yes. I just arrived late last night."

"Well, I have a feeling it won't be too long before you meet Pinkie Pie." She chuckled before packing another box of sweets.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say she has a way of getting to know everypony in town. You'll find out soon enough."

I had no idea what that could mean, so I simply shrugged off the thought.

"Before we go, would you like a cupcake, Storm? My treat!"

"R-Really? I'd love one! Er, thanks." I smiled.

"Two cupcakes coming right up." Mrs. Cake grabbed two cupcakes from behind the counter.

She placed the cupcakes in a bag and placed in on the counter.

"That will be two bits."

To my surprise, Twilight seemed to reach in some kind of pocket before levitating two gold bits from seemingly nowhere!

 _"Does...Does she have some kind of pocket on her? Or did she magically make that appear? If the first option, do I have pockets? And is that this world's money? I don't think I have anything like that with me! I might have to get a job here if I'm going to support myself for however long I'm in this world."_

"Thanks Mrs. Cake. Please say hi to Pinkie Pie for us!"

"I sure will. You two take care!"

Twilight levitated the bag of cupcakes and we were on our way.

* * *

Twilight levitated the two cupcakes from the bag.

"Which one do you prefer, Storm? Chocolate or white? I enjoy both, so take your pick."

"Hmm...I prefer white cake honestly."

Twilight smiled as she floated the cupcake over to me. I tried to balance the cupcake on my right hoof. Meanwhile, Twilight smiled as she ate the entire chocolate cupcake in one bite!

I shrugged and tried to bite my entire cupcake as well. I can't tell if the cupcake is small, or my mouth got bigger in my transformation, but I was able to eat the whole thing with no problem.

"So-" Twilight finished eating her cupcake, "Since we're pretty close, my friend Rarity's boutique is nearby. We'll just head on ov-"

Twilight was suddenly interrupted by a pink flash that raced by us.

My eyes widened as I looked behind me, with the pink flash already gone.

"What the heck was that?!" I gasped.

"Oh, you'll see. It happens pretty frequently here." Twilight chuckled.

We soon approached the boutique. It was a cute little carousel design that was painted in pinks and purples. On the top carousel design there were some wooden purple ponies attached to the poles. The giant sign on front of the door had a golden pony with a pink outfit on.

Twilight opened the purple door and walked right in.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, for the love of Celestia would you please sit still?!" A refined feminine voice yelled.

"This is so boring. I don't know how in the world I let you talk me into this..." Another woman spoke, although this time her voice was slightly raspy.

Both of us walked in to find a white unicorn with a stylized curly purple mane and tail and a cyan pegasus with a messy rainbow tail and mane. The unicorn was using the pegasus as a model for a new dress, a purple one with light yellow highlights. The pegasus did not seem happy, however as she was forced to sit still on the round platform while the unicorn used her magic to hold some tools to make adjustments.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

The unicorn paused and acted surprised to see us.

"Twilight! I'm sorry, I didn't even hear you come in!" She smiled apologetically.

The pegasus's wings stood up when she saw me.

"Hey, we have a new flyer in town?!" Her wings flapped excitedly as she started to hover in the air.

Rarity widened her eyes at the pegasus's excitement.

"Rainbow Dash, would you please land yourself before something happens to that dress!"

Twilight simply chuckled at their antic.

"Storm, these are two of my best friends, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Rarity, Dash, this is Shred Storm."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash, two of the six. I could recognize Rainbow Dash anywhere with how much she's talked about online. Rarity on the other hand, I have only seen maybe a clip or two of her and that she loves fasion. Despite knowing of them, I really don't know much beyond that the characters exist. Still, my limited knowledge on this show is better than nothing.

Rarity set down her tools down on a nearby table as she smiled.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you, Shred Storm! Did you just arrive in Ponyville?"

"Actually, I prefer to be called 'Storm', and to answer your question, I just arrived late last night."

Rainbow Dash landed on the platform, careful not to step on the dress.

"So are you a good flyer at all? You look pretty fast!" Rainbow Dash asked quickly with excitement.

"Well, I'm pretty decent at flying. I usually prefer to ride on my skateboard though."

"Awesome! I know a little filly that likes to ride around on a scooter to get around town. She's pretty speedy too, almost as fast as me." Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her chest as she referred to herself pridefully.

Rarity simply rolled her eyes with a smile. Something tells me she's used to the pegasus talking about speed.

Twilight put a hoof to her mouth as she tried to hide a chuckle.

"Anyway...I'm taking Storm for a tour around Ponyville. Would you two like to join us?"

Without question, Rainbow Dash flew into the air and twirled out of the dress.

"Of course I want to come!"

Rarity hastily caught the dress with her magic, before placing it down on the platform with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose this dress will have to wait until later. I shall come too." She turned to us with a smile.

Twilight smiled as she turned to the door.

"Great! The more the merrier!"

* * *

The four of us began to head out towards the market place. This seemed to be the busiest part of town, as there were many ponies buying and selling products.

Rainbow Dash was flying just a head of us, scanning the scene.

I looked over at Twilight and Rarity and noticed that they were looking around too, as if they were looking for a familiar face.

 _"Well this seems to be life now. Never did I ever imagine that I would be walking around in a world of pastel ponies. That's it, I've cracked. Maybe Jake was right about making up the who-"_

My thoughts were interrupted as I could have sworn I saw an indigo wisp float by out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw the wisp again, it was like a small purple glow of magic, only it wasn't levitation.

"I...I'll catch up with you guys. I want to check something out."

"Alright. We'll be just around the marketplace." Twilight replied with a smile before continuing her search.

I turned left and followed the wisp. It was like it was trying to lead me somewhere, as I couldn't quite catch up with it just yet.

The wisp floated over to behind one of the stands, where it seems there was no one back there. It was then that the indigo wisp flashed and disappeared.

"H-Hello?"

My ears perked up to try and hear anyone, but there was no voice.

I was about to shrug and walk away, when suddenly I heard a clank come from one of the stands. Another glance over revealed what seemed like a falcon that crawled out from the curtains of the stand. In his beak it seemed like he held a prize, it looked like an emerald trinket in the shape of an egg that was attached to a gold chain.

"Hey, get back here you varmint! You're stealing a very valuable item there!"

The shop owner ran out after the falcon with his hoof in the air and his temper boiling mad.

He seemed to be an older-looking pony, more adult than the others I've met. He didn't have wings or a horn, so that meant he was just an earth pony. His fur was periwinkle while his mane and tail were white and a bit messy in style, though it was hard to see most of it as it was shaded by a brown fedora of sorts. His cutie mark was of a compass inside a magnifying glass.

Quickly he looked around for help. As soon as he spotted me he pointed a hoof at me.

"You there, pegasus! You look like a fast flyer. I know this is sudden but can you please help me get that emerald back?" He pleaded with urgency and worry.

"U-Uh, sure!" I nodded hesitantly before opening my wings to fly again.

As I flew up into the sky, I realized that the weight of my backpack might prove this to be an even bigger challenge. Great, I'm a newbie flyer and with added weight. What on earth did I even have in this backpack?

I flapped my wings harder, trying desperately to keep up with the falcon.

The bird looked back and saw my struggle. I shook my head in confusion but I could have sworn I saw it smirk at my misfortune. With a screech, it began to fly faster, beginning to swoop into the Ponyville streets.

"Oh come on!" I shouted at the bird as I tried to keep up while keeping my eyes on him.

I didn't dare try to descend too fast, for fear of a crash landing like earlier. Scanning the streets, I saw a few ponies gasped as the falcon passed by. He was almost zig-zagging as he dodged ponies.

Trying to get closer to the falcon, I tried to fly a bit lower while almost losing my balance.

The falcon sneered as he kept flying.

The weight of my backpack definitely did not help my flying at all, as weak as I was already. It kept bouncing as my wings were flapping. Suddenly, as I was too focused on the bird, I didn't notice as my skateboard began to shake loose of the backpack's straps. Without warning, the board began to fall towards the ground.

"Oh no! Not my skateboard!"

I began to swoop down towards the skateboard. As I finally caught it in my hooves, everything happened so fast as I was quickly approaching the ground.

"Ah!" I screamed, hastily flipping upright and trying to fly back into the air.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

It felt like it all happened at once. In my panic, I dropped the board on the ground. With the momentum of my fall, my back hooves landed on the skateboard and I found myself standing on the board like a human. My wings continued to flap fast, allowing my board to pick up speed.

I opened my eyes again as I realized what had just happened. It seemed out of sheer luck that I was unharmed.

"Ha...hahaha!" Laughed escaped my mouth as I discovered this new ability.

With determination, I began to flap my wings harder to pick up speed.

The falcon looked back to see the result of my swoop. He screeched with surprise at my recovery.

Getting closer and closer to the falcon, the bird screeched again in panic. To my luck, he even dropped the emerald trinket out of his mouth.

Seeing this, I quickly turned my board so it would dig into the dirt. I ended up stopping just a bit past the trinket.

"Hah...Hah...whew..." I tried to catch my breathe before reaching down to pick up the trinket to return to the stallion.

I looked down at my skateboard with a smirk. It seems that I would be able to use it here after all.

* * *

I rode through Ponyville, admittedly feeling a bit proud of my new trick.

Soon enough I reached the stallion's market stand.

"Hello? Sir?"

The earth pony wasted no time getting to the back of the stand. He saw the emerald trinket in my mouth as I walked over to him.

"You got it! Oh thank Celestia!"

He took the trinket with such excitement, as if he escaped the jaws of death itself.

"Heh, it was no trouble at all. Glad I was able to help you."

"Help?! You didn't just help me, young mare, you just rescued a priceless jewel that I excavated from the hidden caverns of Ghastly Gorge! It took a lot of hard work to find this trinket."

He held up the egg-shaped jewelry. On second glace, the thing did look pretty old.

"Wow...so I take it you're a treasure hunter?"

"You'd better believe it. I travel all across Equestria to find jewels and treasures."

The earth pony walked behind the curtains of the shop to put the amulet away. He then walked back out with a huge smile on his face.

"Say, I don't believe I've quite gotten your name."

"Oh, I'm Shred Storm! But my friends call me Storm." I smiled back at him.

"A pleasure, Miss Storm. Ponies around here call me Fort Miner."

To my surprise, Fort then reached a hoof into a slit just above his cutie mark. It seems that ponies have pockets after all.

"It's not much for what it's worth, but I would like to compensate for your time."

I watched as he pulled out a small pouch of what looked like bits.

"W-Wait, you're giving this to me?!" My jaw hung open.

"Yes, you've more than earned it. There's about fifteen gold bits in there."

I stared at the pouch as it was placed into my hoof.

 _"This is real money in this world, and it's all mine!"_

Carefully I put the pouch in to my newly discovered pocket that I had just above my cutie mark as well.

"Thank you again, Shred Storm. If you ever need my assistance, please don't hesitate to find me." He tipped his hat.

"Thank you!"

With that, he turned back in his stand and went back to business.

I reattached my skateboard to my backpack and threw the backpack on once more. It had been a while since I was with my new friends. It was about time I caught up with them.

As I began to head towards the busy side of the market place once again, the new experience kept replaying in my head. My flying needed a lot of work, but as for skateboarding, I was really excited to continue doing that in this new pony way.

I froze though as I looked around once again. There was still no sign of that purple wisp, nor a hint as to where it went. No doubt that it was there, and no doubt that it couldn't happen again.

For now I simply shrugged it off as I went to find my new friends.

The indigo shade, it almost reminded me of the night sky back home...


End file.
